


Love Song

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Love Stories, Love songs, M/M, Slow Dancing, i'm not crying, you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry enjoys telling Draco the story of how his parents fell in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_a_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_bird/gifts).



> This is a small story for the brilliant Im_a_bird who asked for _gentle._ Mild, kind and tender. 
> 
> Title from Elton John.

Harry enjoys telling Draco the story of how his parents fell in love. 

“Sirius said it was the fault of Celestina Warbeck,” Harry repeats, eyes soft. “Her song, _Enchanted by You_ , was everywhere. Anyway, on the night of the Midsummer Ball, my dad James, asked my mum to dance… Said that _she_ had enchanted him from the very first moment they’d met-” 

Draco remembers. He visits the music emporium on Diagon Alley for weeks until he tracks down the elusive, long-forgotten vinyl. Later, Harry and he sway gently to the song. 

“Let’s make this our love song too,” Draco whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
